a). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing rods, and more particularly to an improvement in operability of a fishing rod.
b). Description of the Prior Art
In general, in bringing the lure of a fishing rod into action, or in hooking a fish, the fishing rod is operated with the latter and the reel held with one hand (while performing a palming operation). Hence, it greatly affects the operability of the fishing rod how well the handle is palmed.
A fishing rod which is designed with the easiness in palming taken into account has been disclosed by Japanese Utility Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 82765/1989 and 3075/1994 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined publication application"). The fishing rods thus disclosed have inflated portions beside its reel seat, to improve the palming of the fishing rod.
With the conventional fishing rods, a casting operation is carried out with the index finger put on a trigger which is provided on one side of the fishing rod which is opposite to the other side of the latter where the reel seat is provided, and a palming operation is performed with the trigger held between the third finger and the little finger and with the upper surface of the reel held with the thumb. Hence, when the casting operation is switched over to the palming operation and vice versa, it is necessary to change the way of gripping the fishing rod. That is, it is considerably difficult to perform both the casting operation and the palming operation under the condition that the fishing rod is gripped in a certain manner. If the way of gripping the fishing rod for the casting operation is switched over to the way of gripping the fishing rod for the palming operation, then it is impossible to start the palming operation quickly after the casting operation. Hence, in the case when a bite occurs immediately after the casting operation, it is difficult for the angler to quickly and suitably operate the fishing rod in response to the bite.
In view of the foregoing, the need exists for a fishing rod which can be palmed with high operability, and which allows the angler to cast the fishing line while palming the reel and the fishing rod.